Conventionally, from the perspective of energy conservation, CO2 emission reduction and the like, there are portable equipment using a liquid-crystal display represented by a portable telephone device and a lap top personal computer, a liquid-crystal TV called LED-TV using an LED back light, and a product using an LED chip as a light source such as an LED light bulb using an LED module as a light source.
LED modules or LED packages in which an LED chip is implemented in a wiring substrate such as a glass epoxy substrate, an aluminum based substrate and a ceramic substrate are incorporated in the aforementioned product. In addition to the above products, there is also a product that incorporates a white molding resin molded LED package in which an LED chip is implemented in a lead frame.
In general, a GaN-based blue LED chip is used as the LED chip used in these LED modules and LED packages. The LED chip has a mechanism such that the chip is sealed with a resin sealing material that is mixed with a fluorescent material capable of performing wavelength conversion of the blue light to white to emit white light.
FIG. 12 is a rear view showing a configuration example of a conventional wiring substrate disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
As shown in FIG. 12, the wiring pattern surface on the back surface side of a conventional wiring substrate 100 only has to secure a power supply wiring pattern 101, which is a wiring pattern with a cross-sectional area that is necessary for supplying power. Other patterns are directly connected to a heat dissipating metal filling portion of a via hole, and they are able to secure a large area as a heat dissipating wiring pattern 102 that is electrically insulated from the power supply wiring pattern 101.
FIG. 13 is a rear view showing another configuration example of the conventional wiring substrate disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
As shown in FIG. 13, the substrate is formed such that copper patterns 103 do not go across the outer shape portion that is pressed and cut with an edged tool of the conventional wiring substrate 100. Thus, the drop out of a metal burr or a burr of the wiring patterns 103 can be completely avoided, and the life span of the thin edged tool can be prolonged. Further, the top surface side thereof has metal filling portions 104 that are connected to the right and left wiring patterns 103, and an LED chip 105 that is connected to the center wiring pattern 103.
FIG. 14 is a plan view showing yet another configuration example of a conventional film wiring substrate.
As shown in FIG. 14, in a conventional thin and soft film wiring substrate 200 used in LEDs, a left copper pattern 202, which is equipped with a light emitting element 201, and a right copper pattern 203, which is not equipped with the light emitting element 201, are disposed to oppose each other in parallel spaced by a prescribed interval.
Patent Literature 2 discloses that a film wiring substrate is equipped with an LED element. That is, Patent Literature 2 comprises a flexible wiring substrate in which: a circuit wiring is formed on a flexible substrate; another flexible substrate is formed thereon with an adhesive interposed therebetween; and a flexible reflecting layer that reflects light from a dice of a light emitting diode is formed thereon.